kryptocosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Malus Event
The Malus Event ( 13 | 9 | 1444 NE) was a catastrophe of unknown cause or purpose that resulted in the seven million inhabitants of Idimmu and Telal disappearing without trace in a single day. It is referred to as the 'Malus Event' as both worlds affected are moons of the gas giant, Malus. Timeline Based on Zikruna time and Zikru's 18 hr clock. Day 1 6:05 - Tunneler com relays to Zikru's astral station from Zone 9 abruptly cease. Scheduled jumps from Zone 9 do not arrive. 6:24 - Fleet scout ship, Subterfuge, jumps into Zone 9. Does not report back. 6:50 - Fleet prohibits any ships from tunnelling to Zone 9. 9:35 - Fleet dreadnought, Revelation, gunships Bravery and Fortitude, and survey vessel Pyrus, jump to outer reaches of the Xul system. 10:09 - Pyrus returns to Zikru. Confirms that unknown space distortions are causing fusion reactors to stall, the effect closer nearer the star. 11:45 - Pyrus rejoins the convoy in Zone 9. They slowly proceed towards Subterfuge's jump location using basic power. 14:14 - Subterfuge found, the crew are safe. Bravery, Fortitude and Pyrus scout the planets. 16:00 - convoy begins withdrawal. Several unmanned, adrift vessels found, no coms response from planets. 17:45 - Convoy jumps home, Subterfuge piggybacking Revelation. Day 2 0:42 - Creed announces that a suspected super weapon has been used on the colonies. 1:21 - FTN responds with an offer of aid. Creed refuses. 6:30 - Creed dispatches second convoy to land on the planets. 15:00 - Scouts return, confirming that nobody could located on Idimmu or Telal. Scouts also report that reactors on the planets seem to be affected by the same dampening field the first convoy was. Additionally, levels of background radiation on the planets, and on abandoned vessels, were above safe levels (more than a couple of days exposure could lead to health concerns). Salvage Over the next few years, several attempts were made to salvage precious assets from the Zone 9 colonies. The Creed Fleet claimed exclusive salvage rights, but the story attracted scavengers from across the colonies. Accounts from Creed personnel and scavengers alike describe similar problems - radiation sickness, paranoia, hallucinations - even a few suicides. Most concerning of all, across the many teams, incidents of staff going missing were common. An estimated 40 people vanished without trace in the first six months. The Creed declared the planets off-limits on 11 | 3 | 1445 NE - going to, or even planning a visit to Zone 9, are a crime. Speculation FTN Superweapon Staunch opponents of the FTN have accused them of carrying out the Zone 9 holocaust to undermine Creed interests. Theorists point to a number of covert FTN visits to the system shortly before the Event. The FTN admits to conducting covert meetings with Telal and Idimmu's Representives, but denies involvement. Franco Boda, formerly the CEO of FTN Media was on such a mission and went missing along with his family (his daughter, Jill Boda, who was at university on Libbu at the time, inherited his stake in the corporation). The FTN cites this as compelling they weren't involved - not to mention questions over what the supposed 'Superweapon' could be. Creed Superweapon Rumours that Telal and Idimmu planned on declaring independence, fuelled by the FTN apparent interest in the world has led some theorists to accuse the Creed itself of unleashing the attack. ECK Revival The possibility that the ECK conducted the holocaust has also be considered. Zones 2-4 would be the obvious targets, however, if the ECK did have the capacity for such a strike. Alien Cause A common theory is that aliens somehow abducted the entire population. The radiation and dampening field by-products of their mysterious technology. The Descendants believe that the fate of Zone 9 awaits all the colonies, unless the people embrace the clues left by the Seeders on how better to conduct their lives. Category:Event